Time is running out
by Beautiful-Soul-8909
Summary: When a spell during battle goes wrong there is only time, when time is running out what will happen when they reach the final hour to save a friend or more.


** I know I have another story up so please forgive me for writing this one as well. This story will have twists and turns and a very bumpy ride so if you dare step into the roller coaster of love and keep your hands and feet inside at all times, but enjoy and review at the end**

?

Hermione was walking down a popular tourist beach, listening to her ipod. Thinking about the past few years.

After the war Harry married Ginny and they had two beautiful twins James Sirus Potter and Lilly Luna Potter. Of course they had Teddy as

Andromeda was getting older in age and couldn't care for a troublesome but sweet little boy. Ron well Ron married Dean Thomas which was a shock to everyone and almost put Mrs. Weasley in a early grave. Though a year after they were wed they adopted a little girl they named Kellie. Fred who was saved during the war after his brother pushed him out of the way. George suffered the fall of the wall after the explosion, but after three months of a magical induced coma he peacefully slipped away with his family around him. Fred went back to work running the shop but it always felt wrong with out George by his side. Percy still hasn't forgave himself for leaving his family and left the ministry and joined working for his brother Fred. Charlie deiced to move home to London and take up the newly opened post of Care of Magical Creatures, due to Hagrid, moving to France to be with his lovely wife. Bill and Fleur had little Victoria and had another one on the way.

When Hermione decide to take the vacation she wasn't making up her mind fast enough when her boss decide to buy her the plane ticket and gave her the time off. Having her best friend as her boss sure makes things easier when she works to hard Harry always makes sure that she is out the door at a reasonable time for a second in command auror. She didn't know where she was going until the plane landed in Rio Janeiro.

Harry went all out when it came to the hotel sweet she had a huge king size bed with thousands of pillows, well it seemed like it, a small kitchen, walk in closet a beautiful view of the beach from her balcony. The sweet also came with a library filled with books that Hermione couldn't wait to get her hands on, but Harry being Harry charmed the books so Hermione couldn't read them until she at least spent some time out of the room and not locked up reading.

Deciding to go to the beach Hermione packed a beach bag dressed in her swim wear and popped her ipod in her ears and went to the beach to relax unfortunately Harry's spell does not allow her to even take the books out side the room. Walking down the beach to find a nice quiet spot which is currently hard as it is the middle of the summer and everyone is enjoying a nice trip to the beach.

When Hermione decide to settle down she didn't realize the person next to her was the one and only Neville.

"Why Neville, what are you doing here of all places?"

"Oh, Hermione its so good to see you how are you, I am here on vacation and Harry said this was a nice place to go."

"Harry huh, he didn't by chance send you down here to make sure I don't stay horded up in my room did he?"

"Um.. Well it wasn't like I was going to do anything anyways." Laughed Neville, "So really how are you doing?"

"I'm alright, busy with work, but as you can tell I have been shipped away for the time being as apparently I work to hard for anyone's liking."

"Hermione, you always worked hard, its time you start to enjoy life, its not like you had a normal childhood growing up being best friends of Harry Potter and always being there for everyone, take some time of enjoy it, do something for your self for once."

"You know what, I think I might just do that thanks Neville, I am sure I will see you around maybe one night we can get dinner." Hermione said as she packed her things up and headed up to here room to shower and change and begin the night doing what any normal twenty two year old would be doing.

Hermione found a few clubs while out shopping in the outer malls she picked up a peach color summer dress that came up above the knee and had no back. Not really her style but figured that this time she will do what Neville said. Finishing up the look that night Hermione looked once more in the mirror with her brown curls cascading down her back and light make up around her brown eyes she was ready to hit the town.

The first few clubs she went were defiantly not her style. The last one however was but still wasn't it was a muggle club instead of a wizard one. They had local muggle bands, which were actually pretty good. Drinking a strawberry twist with a little umbrella resting on the rim, Hermione started to get in the swing of the music, when she was lightly bumped by a man with bright red hair and blue eyes by the name of Fred Weasley. At first Hermione was like "what is going on first Neville and now Fred"

"Fred, what are you doing here?"

"I'm just trying to have a good time, I don't get out much, you know."

"I know you don't but why here?"

"I am just...home." Fred said, but to Hermione it sounded like

"I am just trying to get you home." "Get me home, why would he want me home?" Hermione decided it was the drink making her think funny as she bid Fred a goodbye and walked back to her hotel, to turn in for the night.

"Nothing, is working she wont wake up Harry what do we do?" Ron asked worriedly as he looked upon his best friends sleeping form. Hermione has laid in the hospital since the battle took place five months ago, after the blow she took to the head after pushing George away who pushed Fred away and she ended up in a coma. Everyday a family member seeing as the Weasleys were her now family and sometimes a close friend tried to wake her up by entering her head and trying to bring her home. Each time a someone would see what kind of dream Hermione was having, and by doing so they found out in her dream state Ron is gay which is isn't, but Fred and George still continued to make fun of him.

"Harry was still upset that nothing they did would wake up there friend. There was a curse placed on the spell that hit the wall when it hit Hermione and it was the sleeping beauty spell, one where only the one who was hit soul mate will be able to wake her up. So far the closest one who has been able to get a responce out of Hermione was Fred.

**Yes Fred and George are still alive none of my characters who show up will be dead as you will see in future chapters!**

**This story will only be updated as I receive reviews good, bad, ugly. lol any will be fine with me**


End file.
